saurians_evolvedfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature list with uses
Acro - LMB Bite RMB Headbutt C Roar X Claw (10 sec cooldown) Alioramus - (Pack Dino) LMB Bite RMB (when in pack) Headbutt C (when in pack) Roar Aramga - LMB Foot Stomp Brachy - LMB Bite (harvests meat and gnashes) Other basic parasaur features Brachio - LMB Foot Stomp Cerato - LMB Stun Bite RMB (use in water) Gash attack C Roar X Gash attack Clado - LMB Bite Space Jump (on top of water) Deinosuch - Pretty much just a alternative to Sarco Dilo Max - Pretty much a rideable Dilo Palaxadon - A larger stronger mammoth type Deinthruim - an Agressive very strong and large mammoth type Eduests Male - LMB Bite (Gnash) RMB Grab Eduests Female - LMB Bite (Bleeds) Extrino - Just a stronger and larger carno Whale - a passive sea animal that roams around Giant Salmon - LMB Bite (Gash) RMB (Grab) Giant Leech - LMB Bite RMB Roar C Electric Stun X Grab/Devour Gigantoraptor - LMB Bite RMB Bite C Roar Press C again to use claw attack Grypo - LMB Bite Gnash attack RMB charge Gorgosaurus - LMB Bite RMB Healing Roar Haz - A faster smaller quetzal Helicoprion - LMB Bite Gnash Ichy - LMB Bite attack RMB (use in water) Stun 360 attack C Roar X Heavy Bleed attack Ichy spinus - LMB Bite Attack RMB (use in water) stun attack bite C Roar Irriator - LMB Bite RMB Lockdown Strike (use in water) C Roar (Increases attack for 50 Seconds) Lamb - LMB Aggro Dart Thumb spikes Basic Para ability Brygo - LMB Bite RMB spray water Leviathan - LMB Bite RMB Grab (not yet added) Lythronax - LMB Bite RMB Roar C (Grab) Marlin - LMB Bite (Bleed) RMB Stab Grab Mawsonia - LMB Bite (attacks rafts in the wild) Megalodon Remake - LMB Bite Mimi - Can only be tamed when a baby babys spawn in wild Titanoboa Remake - LMB Bite RMB Poisoness Roar (Males Only) C Grab Ourano - Warms or Cools players down passively other then that its just like any other dino also harvests meat Oxolia - LMB Bite RMB Bite C Roar Press C again to use Grab attack Pala - A large Aquatic Snake Para - Common Ammonites Gigntophis - LMB Bite RMB Tail Attack Prog - A smaller Mosasaur Tarbosaurus - LMB Bite RMB Roar C Stun headbutt X Grab Zhan - LMB Bite (Gnash) RMB Roar Rhamp - LMB Bite (Gash) Bronto Scoprion - LMB Claw or Sting (Gnash) Rho - smaller liopluredon HammerHead Shark - LMB Gash RMB Stun Suchomimus - LMB Bite RMB Claw Stun (Gash and Stun and has a lasting slow effect after) C Roar Siamosaurus - LMB Bite RMB Roar Giant Squid - Just like the normal squid just a different look Stegoceras - A smaller Pachycelposaur with a gnash attack Stigey - LMB Stun RMB Charge Saurophnx - A Better Allosaurus Suchosaurus - LMB Attack RMB 360 Stun swim attack C Roar Styrca - a better triceratops Dasplteo - A smaller Tyrannosaurus Thanos - an alternative to Carno Torvo - LMB Bite RMB Gnash attack Tsnito - Alternative to Para Zygo - Instant Knock out Bite (can only be tamed passively)